


Mein Feind

by Lady_R



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: Big Bird & Little Vermin, Character Death, Deathfic, Ellie Goulding - Freeform, Funeral Scene, Gen, Inspired by Music, Post-Canon, Rival Relationship, The Opposite Of Love Is Indifference, Title means my enemy, Wally Warbles And Goopy Le Grande Die, Www, at least I hope, non romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_R/pseuds/Lady_R
Summary: "But Wally Warbles was dead. Tot. Done for. Never coming back. And those words tasted as bitter as lead dust even without pronouncing them.The funeral was quick, way too crowded. He had heard that the slimy fellow at Isle One was also dead. And as much as he missed him too, Wally was another deal entirely.Wally was his enemy, and Werner had forgotten a long time ago what it was like to live without fighting a war."Losing your nemesis is more painful than it looks.Because some people, for better or worse, can't be replaced.[A WWW Flashfic]





	Mein Feind

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this story, I want you to know three things:  
> 1\. This story is based off the Cuphead headcanons from my tumblr blog Talesofmetalandmagic: https://talesofmetalandmagic.tumblr.com. They revolve around the rivalry between Wally Warbles and Werner Werman, the way it affects them and their friends, and specifically, the way Werner goes on after losing his nemesis.   
> 2\. This story is also based off the popular fan theory according to which both Goopy Le Grande and Wally Warbles are dead for good after their respective battles. Now, Goopy was the first Cuphead boss I loved from the start, and I will not forget about him. However, this story is mostly centered around Wally and Werner (again, as my headcanons imply).  
> 3\. This is not a romantic story. There. Protect our aromantic boys.

_"Only you can be_

_The aching in my heart, my enemy_

_The only animal I couldn't fight_

_You want me in the dark when storms arrive."_

**(Ellie Goulding - Only You)**

 

Wally Warbles is dead. 

It had been a while since he had used his real name. They both had a knack for nicknames, but Werner had always had the upper hand. “Hysterical flying turkey” had been his go-to choice for a while, before he had found out that turkeys actually  did fly, turning his perfect jab into a pleonasm But he had plenty more to choose from. “Stupid chicken”, “overgrown pigeon”, “multicolored ostrich”, and many more.  The more infuriating they were, the more effective he deemed them.

Wally had always been less thrifty. He was a bit of a one trick pony, or bird, when it came to words. But he had one trick he liked using, and Werner knew exactly why. 

Because it stung more. 

_Vermin._

 

But Wally Warbles was dead. _Tot_. Done for. Never coming back. And those words tasted as bitter as lead dust even without pronouncing them.  

The funeral was quick, way too crowded. He had heard that the slimy fellow at Isle One was also dead. And as much as he missed him too, Wally was another deal entirely.

Wally was his enemy, and Werner had forgotten a long time ago what it was like to live without fighting a war. 

 

“…I heard that the Baroness will be taking care of the chick…”

“…I wonder how it happened. Someone as strong…”

“…buried under the hill, next to my grandparents…”

He cared more than he let on. And it was hard, because he wasn’t supposed to care. He wasn’t expected to care. 

But he cared, and every second without his nemesis felt harder and crueler. 

 

He sat in his tank, next to the sobbing child of his former rival. 

Wally “Warmonger” Warbles Jr., a name, a guarantee. So little, and yet so lethal. It felt unnatural seeing the red and blue chick in tears. 

As for him, he didn’t cry. He felt his eyes bulge, and his hands shake, and something bitter stinging his tongue, but that was the end of it. But as he wheeled his tank to the cemetery, keeping his stare away from the onlookers, he began wondering if his former enemy deserved at least something more from him. 

 

Which was probably why he spent the evening right next to him, staring into the dusk, hugging his knees, and whispering his thoughts into the gravestone. 

It was small, grey, still, silent and cold. The very opposite of his former rival. Wally was fire: red, angry, mobile, incandescent and hard to control. Hard, but not impossible. He had been the water to his fire, in a clash so frequent and so constant he has forgotten what it was like not to go through it. And now that his rival was gone for good, he felt frozen, heavy and useless, as he reminded himself that the upcoming day, he was not going to prepare his daily bomb backage. 

Their war was over, but not in the _right_ way.

 

“I mizz you, Mein Feind.”

 

 

[499 Words]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for coming, and I'll be welcoming myself in this new, fresh, soft fandom where I rediscovered my old passion: writing rivalries.   
> You can find my WWW headcanons in my tumblr blog, which I've linked up there.   
> Being a flashfic, this story can't go in quite the detail as I wish it did, but I still hope it conveys the proper emotions.  
> Love you all. <3


End file.
